


Captured Detective

by GayAsARainbow



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Carisi bakes and cooks and he's vvv cute, Graphic Description, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Lots of Angst, Other, Slow Burn, Suspense, Torture, barba is in love with carisi, captured carisi, carisi loves his family, everyone loves carisi, future fluff, hurt carisi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAsARainbow/pseuds/GayAsARainbow
Summary: Detective Dominick "Sonny" Carisi goes missing, leaving no trace behind him. Will SVU be able to find him before he's seriously hurt, or will they be left grasping at straws as they try to find their friend?**Be wary, later in story I may add a graphic violence warning. Will probably use strong language. Update once every two weeks**





	Captured Detective

CARISI'S POV:

Dominick "Sonny" Carisi dealt with the worst people of society on a daily basis. He never expected he'd be put into a situation where he'd be a victim of something like that. It was is job after all, right? Stop the bad guys and lock them away so they could never harm anyone again. Unfortunately it doesn't always work that way, something that was backed up from the splitting headache he had and the blood that was slowly seeping into his eye.

His head pounded, and as he tried to move around, he found that he was conveniently tied to a chair. He sucked in a few breaths and tried to make himself relax. He knew what victims of kidnappings and hostage situations were supposed to do, but he was also a cop, a detective no less. He had to take stock, where he was injured, where he was, and if anyone was with him at the moment.

As he blinked to clear the blood in his eyes, he noticed he was in a wide room, with metal looking walls. Looked like a storage crate of some sort. He tried to make his eyes focus in the dark room, and shivered. Where ever he was, it was not well insulated, New York winter penetrating the walls easily. Perfect place to keep a victim. Solid metal walls block sound, easy to enter and exit without many people being suspicious, and no windows, no nothing.

He sighed, and muttered out a curse. He had no idea where he could be, and no access to anything that could help him escape. The pounding of his headache didn't help his thinking. But, he'd simply have to grit his teeth and deal with the pain, more pressing matters were on his hands now.

He began to wiggle his arms and legs as much as he could to check for possible fractures or other injuries that he hadn't noticed yet. When he twitched his left leg he hissed in pain as his ankle twinged. Hopefully not broken and just strained, but still it would make things difficult if he could ever get out of his restraints. From the way they dug into his wrists, he guessed it was some cheap rope, but still difficult to undo.

He was interrupted by some faint banging outside. He listened carefully, and flinched slightly as the metal doors creaked loudly as they opened. Light streamed through as flashlights were held to his face, and he winced back, blinking to regain focus on his perpetrators.

"Well boys, looks like our detective is awake... Looks like it's our time to shine when justice wont." And before he knew what was happening, the butt of a gun slammed into his head, knocking him unconscious. His capturer stood above his slouched body and laughed. "Don't worry detective. We know you're all about getting justice. Well, I'm just getting mine."

 

THIRD POV

It was a new day for everyone at SVU. They had just put away a rapist and murderer, and while they knew something else would come up soon, they were happy to just bask in the victory. Even Barba seemed especially pleased with the way the case had turned out. And usually after a win like that, Carisi would be there bright and early in the morning, passing out some kind of treat around the office, a grin on his face and a joke on the tip of his tongue.

"Man, Carisi better get over here. I was counting on him bringing me a donut or something." Finn complained good heartedly as Liv walked into the office.

"Yeah, no kidding. I was hoping I'd be two cannolis in by now with my coffee. It's never like him to be late though." Rollins said with a shake of her head with a smile as she held up her coffee cup. "Maybe he partied too hard." Finn joked, sending a grin to Rollins and Liv.

"Alright alright, I'm sure he's just late. If you're that hungry Finn go get something from the vending machine, now back to work. There's a lot of paperwork that needs to get done." Liv scold them good naturedly, a smile on her lips. Finn scoffed, and muttered something about making Carisi do it since he was late, but nodded and they all got to work.

But by noon with Carisi not calling in or showing up late, it was starting to worry them all a small bit. After all, it wasn't like him to just skip out on work. Even if he was sick or there was a family emergency, he always let them knew if he would have to come in late or miss work one day. And after Liv experiencing her own scare with kiddnapping and torture, you never could be to careful.

"Hey Rollins, Finn, can you go to Carisi's place and check up on him? I haven't heard anything from him, and he hasn't responded to my texts." Liv said, walking to their desks from her office, holding her phone in one hand, coffee in the other.

Rollins nodded. "He hasn't answered any of my calls... Yeah, we'll go by and check out what's up." The blonde said, pulling on her jacket, and throwing her keys to Finn. "You're driving. No way am I dealing with lunch time traffic in the snow." She said, and off they went, not knowing what horrors were going to be awaiting them at his apartment.

TIME SKIP

After finally making their way through New York traffic, they had made it to Carisi's building. Finn parked on the street, and they made their way through the building, towards his apartment. They had never been there before, and Finn kept making jokes about what Carisi kept hidden in there, making stupid conspiracies about why none of them had ever been over before. They ranged from having stolen items everywhere to hiding aliens. It was a good way to pass the time.

Eventually, they made it to his apartment, 2B. Rollins went up to the door and knocked. "Hey Carisi, you alright in there? You never returned our calls." She called into the apartment. After hearing nothing, she turned to Finn with an uneasy look on her face. Finn knocked next. "Carisi, what's up man? This aint like you."

Nothing responded from inside, and when Rollins tried the door, her unease was made worse when she found it unlocked. Both of them took out their guns, and slowly pushed open the door. Rollins gasped in surprise, and dropped her gun to her side, while Finn cursed as he looked around.

The apartment was trashed. Pictures torn off walls, tables on their sides, papers strewn about and glass littering the floor. Rollins raised her gun again as they began to make their way throughout the apartment. As they walked further inside, they noticed a large blood pool, with streaks leading away, as if someone had been pulled through it.

"Call Liv, the Feds, CSU, anyone you can think of. This was no accident or robbery..." Finn said, and Rollins pulled out her phone with shaking hands, one question on her mind.

Where is Carisi?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You made it down here. This is more of a prologue than anything, and I swear my writing will get better. Stay with me haha.  
> Future chapters will hopefully be longer and have more details. Let me know if you guys like it through comments and kudos. Thanks y'all.


End file.
